


silk

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Suits, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), sokka wears jewellery, sokka wears makeup, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: Suits are hot and Zuko thinks so as well.A bit shorter than normal but I think it's cute.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	silk

Sokka checked his phone nervously and tugged at his cuffs for what felt like the millionth time.

“Babe, we’re gonna be late! Are you nearly ready?”

Zuko rolled his eyes and took one last look in the mirror. He tugged at the skin around his scar, trying to make it sit different, or better yet, vanish completely. His half-up hair style was covering a portion of it, but it was just so BIG. Sighing, he ran his hands down his stylish suit one more and walked out of the room.

His jaw fell open when he saw his boyfriend standing at the door. His mouth was dry as his eyes raked up and down the trim, well-fitting lines of the suit he was wearing.

“Sokka…. You look incredible.” There genuinely weren’t enough words in the world to explain how Sokka looked at that moment. His brown skin was complimented by the dark blue of the suit, and the white silk shirt was open a at the top, exposing a small section of his tattoos.

Sokka’s undercut was tied in its usual wolftail, but he’d added some braids and beads, and Zuko didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so gorgeous in his entire life.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Zuko asked, a little breathless.

“Oh. Yeah, I thought I’d try something new, ya know? Suki taught me so…” Sokka brought a ring-covered hand to his head, self-consciously. “Do ya like it?”

Like it? Zuko was addicted. He was going to be finding sooo many more work functions to bring his boyfriend to. Seeing him in a suit, hair and makeup perfect, was almost too much.

“I love it. I love all of it. The suit, the hair… everything. Spirits, how the fuck are you so perfect?”

Sokka blushes.

“Perfect? ’m not perfect, babe, you are. Now are we going to go or not? We’re so far off schedule it isn’t even funny.” Sokka is taping his foot and fiddling with one of his bracelets, a nervous habit of his.

“Yes,” decides Zuko, “we should get going. You lead the way, love.”

“You just want to look at my ass!” Sokka accuses. Zuko shrugs.

“It is a pretty great ass. Especially in that suit…” Zuko comes closer and grabs Sokka’s rear. His hand is slapped away. 

“Ohhh no you don’t, ya bloody horndog. We have an important work function blah blah blah to get to, remember?” He sees the pout on Zuko’s face before it even forms. “I’ll let you hit it when we get back. Maybe.”

They both know he means yes, and just like that they head out the door. Zuko was very much appreciating the view, and he shifted in his seat as he watched Sokka’s arms flex with every turn of the wheel.

This was going to be the longest night of his life.


End file.
